The Art Of Seduction Part III
The Art Of Seduction - PART III Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty doesn't reacts, Vick feels a cold weapon touching the back of his neck- "Where's him?" -asks with a whisper the one holding the weapon, John Wick, as he was the reason why Modesty collapsed- Vick Rolands: -I look beside me, trying to see who's talking but he pushes the weapon more on my back- uh, where's who and who's asking? -I ask him then add- I can't let my arms up, else, she will fall, you know Modesty Blaise: "Where's Bourne?" -says the man as he then moves in front of you, revealing his identity. Modesty then wakes up, with her cheek hurt, as she sees Wick. For her, that man is a weird version of Willie Garvin, like a zombie, as her illusions don't let her see who he is- "Are we dead?" -Modesty comments- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- not yet dear, but soon enough, don't rush it -I look back at john- so, you're asking about Jason, I might be able to lead you, but tell me one thing first, you're not here for us, are you? -John wick nods, confirming he is not here for us. I relax a little- phew, haha, hahahaha -I laughs hysterically for a second- well, ... Bourne was here, then he is not here anymore, you know this is the second time I see him? he was pit fighting in china town a week ago, that was the first time, then he kidnapped us ... -I keep talking, trying to buy myself time to think, then asks- so, why are you after him anyway? how much money where you offered? just curious, really Modesty Blaise: -Wick then stops pointing at us. Modesty starts walking through the building, confused, as if she was in drugs- "That's my retirement check" -comments Wick, as a window breaks and Wick suddenly receives a bullet on his shoulder. Jason Bourne has him on his eye. Wick then goes behind some bricks- Vick Rolands: -I use the opportunity and get to you, tackling you down- hey there princess, no time for ghost games we are in a really tight spot here -I tell you- WAKE UP ALREADY DAMNIT Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty's head knocks the floor, she now sees reality again, but late enough for Bourne to shoot her on the leg- "He wants us dead!" -Modesty says, in real pain. Wick doesn't even try to shoot at Bourne as his weapon doesn't reach the other building, so he starts to run for the entrance- Vick Rolands: -Bourne can't let wick out of the building, he shoots at wick's hands, missing them but preventing him from touching the door. Wick finds no other way but to go back in cover not to be an open target, he hides behind the window and push the shoulder bullet out of his suit, look at you, my weakness kicks in again as you got shot, I pull you in safety from Bourne line of sight and get my tools out, picking up some that are like flash lights and pointing them to the windows where Bourne is looking from, blinding his view of the room then I go and latch a small device on wick's back, he breaks my arm for that in an instant and uses me as distraction to Jason and the opportunity to get out of the building, making his way to where Bourne is, Bourne sees wick leaving, he knew he can't stay there any longer, he makes his escape- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty, with the remain energy she still has, goes to the entrance and looks at Wick, who is now pissed as Bourne escapes. The bullet really injured Modesty, as she left behind some blood- Vick Rolands: -I get to you, I find wick looking at us dead in the eyes but he does nothing and just leaves us and back to his pursuit of Bourne before the trail goes cold to him, he still has my device on his back, a tiny tracker. as he leaves I try to get you to stand with my other arm and to a seat, as I sit as well, shouting at you- Modesty, seriously, you need that condition of yours checked first thing, we can't continue like this if you see everyone as your dead boyfriend, we were very super lucky this time they focused on each other’s more than on us, but that can't be guaranteed at all next time, you hear me? Modesty Blaise: "I think..." -Modesty gets confused after all this happened really quick- "I think is time for us to step down, right?" -She stands up walks for her baggage, and takes a walk for finding a taxi. Blaise keeps bleeding, as her memories from the flight earlier are getting all together as she sees that the woman who served her the water was no other than Lady Janet, who poison it making the depression she had even worse. Modesty starts to remember everything about how Willie Garvin dies, a memory she had just by pieces till then. The poison's effect end, and a real pain starts to kick Modesty- "a...aaaauuuuh!!!!" -Blaise shakes in pain as she tries to reach her leg and take off the bullet from there- Vick Rolands: -I hang my broken arm on my neck as I pick my bags and follow you to the taxi, reflecting on the situations Bourne is against the CIA in every way, he knows you are working for them, he doesn't want us dead, he wants you dead as for wick, he said it himself, he's not doing it for money, he want to retire, we can't possibly top that unless I talk to the Rolands ... they might have something to convince him, he did a job for them after all but I thought it was all a public appearance lie, now I know it's true after seeing him in person. as you scream from the pain, I hold you- hey, hey, easy, just lay there -I get you to lay in the back of the taxi and start driving- Modesty Blaise: -as Vick drives, Modesty then takes herself the bullet out of her leg, which turns out to have three letters on it: "NYC". Blaise sees a clip at the taxi and gets one of her hairs off, starting to stitch the hole by herself- "are you driving to New York?" -Modesty asks to Vick- "Because Mr. Webb send us an invite..." -Modesty passes Vick the bullet- Vick Rolands: -I look at it as I can't grab it while driving with one arm functioning, I see the letters clearly though- I see, so that's his next stop, I know ... someone ... there -I say as I keep driving, going to New York but passing by a rest stop to supply. first thing I did was buy a pack of tea and a big bottle of water for the drive trip- Modesty Blaise: -She follows him as her leg is now healing. The TV news show that Max Denbigh is presenting the Nine Eyes Initiative tomorrow at NY. Modesty then looks at him as he comes back and continues driving. After some minutes, she says...- "I'm sorry... about everything, Vick. This was my thing, and... without you, I would be pretty dead. I owe you" -Modesty looks through the window- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- what are you talking about MB? if we don't have each other's backs, who will? -I tell you in a calm and cool tone. as I get back in the driver seat to continue driving. after a few hours, we reach New York and I take us to a medium size mansion- stay here and ... well, just stay here -I go press the doorbell. a beautiful brunette opens the door then she hugs me tight and invite us in, I jester to you to come- Modesty, Annaelle. Annaelle, Modesty -I introduce you then she looks at you inspecting your body then back at me- so you banged her yet brother? -I look at her raising an eyebrow- Modesty Blaise: "Yes, it's nice to meet you too..." -Modesty replies, as she looks around the fancy house, confused on why Vick drive them there as he hated his family- " Annaelle Rolands, I presume. Right?" Vick Rolands: -she looks at you- oh yes, you're a smart one -she replies to you- please, both, make yourself at home -I look at her, asking her- so, where's that sissy American you used to date -she laughs- oh, he was just a ticket, he's gone now -she looks at you- I ate him -then gets close to you- you know, when you just want to make a man disappear, forever, without a trace, you just kill him, cook him and eat him, nothing left behind, grind the bones and sniff them, better than cocaine -she says looking at you with a serious face, as I shake my head- Modesty Blaise: "clever... I'll have it in mind whenever someone shoots at my leg again... or poison me" -says Modesty, smiling- "by the way, how does a big toe taste? I always had that question since I was a kid... I'll be glad if you answer that to me" -Modesty then looks a cat jumps to a coach and sleeps in there after walking in circles for three times- Vick Rolands: -she looks at you and laughs not expecting that then she looks back at me- I like this one, brother. -she looks back at you- if you really want to taste it, you can lick Vick's toe when he sleeps, he loooves it so much -she says sarcastically. then she pets the cat and look at me- so, what trouble are you in now, Vikkie? -I tell her about Jason Bourne and john wick and that we need to locate them and I also tell her about the tracker on john wick suit. she listens carefully the moans- mmm, Jason Bourne and john wick, I bet each of them would be so good in bed, having all these skills under their belts -saying it as a pun. then continues- the computer room is yours brother, just try not to break anything and if you needed any help, I won't be far -she winks at me then she takes the cat and leaves- come here bobo, who's a cute little kitty? -she talks to the cat as she leaves us sitting there- Modesty Blaise: - Modesty follows him and while both walk away from her, Modesty then looks at Vick and with no sound, she says to him- "She's so bloody crazy". Modesty then notices really weird and gore paintings about human bodies, and tries to avoid them just looking straight, with no distraction- Vick Rolands: -I talk to you while we're speaking- well, I wouldn’t talk much about her in her own house, she have mics, cameras and who knows what else everywhere in the house but yeah, I think you're crazy as well sister -talking to her while we're walking she's not there but you can hear her laughing in the other room- Modesty Blaise: -we then get to the computers room, where she has one of the best advanced tech teams of the entire world payed by her father, Ludovic. Modesty looks impressed at it as both get inside. Modesty gets to Vick’s ear to whisper at him- “Are... are you sure this won’t get us in bigger troubles later?” -asks Modesty, for then faking a smile to one of the cameras- Vick Rolands: -I shake my head discreetly as I look to the computer screens- oh, how I missed this room. let's see now -I get on a computer and start the tracking algorithm as it showed the location of the tracker, I put them in another algorithm to get me a satellite picture, it's a trash bin with only the tracker there- hmm ... -that's all I say- Modesty Blaise: “Remember that we need to track Bourne, Vick, not Wick. We don’t even know if Wick has any clue. Damn... we don’t even know if Wick is been following us for getting Bourne. All I know is that here, in approx. two hours is getting started the Denbigh conference about Nine Eyes...” -Modesty then keeps quiet for a second- “But of course it is...” -Modesty then gets on another computer and starts looking for the building where the conference will take place- “Bourne is not against us, he’s actually with us... somehow, I think we convince him...” Vick Rolands: -I look at you- from what little I know about wick, he doesn't need us to find Bourne on his own, also that doesn't seem to me that's how he works, I was looking for wick to actually find Bourne through him ... but seems like so far we have no clue where either of them is and we only know that the conference will start in 2 hours -I keep thinking- well, maybe if we ... -I get interrupted by a speaker from Annaelle- oh brother, when will you learn to think outside of the box? give me a second I will put something on and come to you, or maybe I won't hehe -she says giving a teasing laugh then some seconds later she shows in a bikini, wet but not dripping- Modesty Blaise: -Before she arrives, Blaise contacts Leiter using her phone while she is going to the room, avoiding her to see it and preparing a second plan in case she gets to trap us. Modesty turns her chair around to see Annaelle entering the room- Well, any suggestions?” -asks Modesty, while turning off her phone- Vick Rolands: - Annaelle looks at both of us- yes, of course, actually it's not a suggestion, it's a solution to your little thing there. let me show you -she gets on the computer then she looks at us- a step back please? I need space -I look at you and take a step back, standing behind Annaelle- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty steps back as she looks at Vick. She knows that Ludovic Rolands is one of the most powerful men around the world, and that he might be associated with Kraken, so she doesn’t thrust Annaelle at all but still follows her game, as Modesty thrust Vick. As Blaise keeps waiting, she sees Garvin standing on a corner of the room. He then blinks at her, and fades away- Vick Rolands: - Annaelle's fingers move on the keyboards like wind, screens starting to show many lines on many terminals at once, Annaelle somehow seems to catch up with the flow of lines rolling then she executes some more commands and suddenly we have visual of an empty room. Annaelle looks surprised then gets Annoyed- the motherfucker is good, I might take this personal -on another computer she shows us a GPS track and a prediction- this is the path wick took while the tracker was still on him, and my prediction as of Bourne’s last picture from this speed camera -showing a picture of born just standing, not even in a car- so wick will be going one of the 2 ways on the prediction and Bourne ... he was in this room an instant ago, but now he's not, which pisses me off how I can't get a live camera of him anywhere in the whole fucken city -her tone fluctuates between Annoyed and calm as she speaks- tell you what brother, this one on me, I’m taking this personal, Bourne’s location will be delivered to you on a platinum platter with the queen's crown jewels for decoration -she pause a little- well maybe not the jewels, but you get the picture and don't worry, you never came here, either of you, I will make sure of that -and she looks at you- and your little call earlier is our secret -she winks to you, her tone getting calm all of a sudden- by the way cuties, if you want to have fun before the action ... third room to the left, I keep that room off the grid -she winks, clearly she's lying about the off the grid part- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty looks at Vick, then at Annaelle- “Well, thank you” -Blaise gets out of the room. As all this is happening, Erica Sloane, head of the CIA, gets inside the building where Nine Eyes Project will be decided if takes action across the world- “No, no Mister President... With all the respect I think it’s a wrong ide... I have to go” -says Erica using her phone, as she suddenly cuts it while seeing Max Denbigh arriving- “You’re all wrong about the situation, Denbigh. Dead wrong” “I know” -says Max, nearly laughing- “But I’ll consider you for a desk job at the US section, honey” -says Denbigh whispering to her- “I rather die before working for you. Hear me?” -answers Erica, angry- Vick Rolands: -moments later, we were in the car, driving to the conference location, I look at you- so, MB, how do you think we can get access to that conference? Modesty Blaise: “I still have my contacts, believe it or not” -says Modesty smiling, as she looks for her conversation with Felix Leiter, who send her fake CIA IDs for getting access, as Sloane feels something might happen, for instance, a terrorist attack, that exact day for convincing the US President- “And I have a feeling... Bourne has his contacts as well” Vick Rolands: -I listen to you then speak- MB, stop the car and look at me Modesty Blaise: -Modesty stops the car, and sees Vick- “Thank you, Vick, thank you for all you’ve been doing here for me. For now, on, there’s no way out. So, I understand if you want to leave, really, no hard feelings, but right now I have to stop all this, not even for money, but because something tells me this might be... this might end up really bad” Vick Rolands: -I look at you- what the hell are you talking about, I’m not going anywhere -I look at you with a more serious look, straight to your eyes- the thing is, your episodes, we can't have them there, not even for a moment. I suggest you take a more distant approach to this MB, for both our sakes Modesty Blaise: “You’re quite right... and for that, I... I need you. I hate to admit it but I do need you for all this. At least until we end up here. Denbigh can’t win this time, and I’m certainly not stepping back with Kraken behind all this. They make me like this, so this is personal. This is for Garvin” -says Modesty, confident on herself- “so, what do you say?” -keeps looking at Vick- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- I already told you, I’m not going anywhere, besides, you know what would my sister do to me if I left you now? especially that we 'didn't have fun in the third room to the left'. just promise me that if you saw willie on anyone's face, you will still shoot him if necessary, promise? Modesty Blaise: “Totally understood” -says Modesty with a smile on her face, as she keeps driving there. Meanwhile, at the conference, the main and key people of every important country around the world arrive, and Denbigh is getting ready his speech, smiling evilly. As everyone gets on their seats and others keep coming, Lady Janet also arrives to the place, as she is one of the most important advisors to the British PM. She takes a seat and watches at Denbigh silently- To be continued... PART IV